


NSFW Alphabet | Mal

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [33]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme





	NSFW Alphabet | Mal

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

She has a rag in the table beside the bed specifically used to clean the both of you after sex. She's clingy afterwards too, cuddling and kissing you.

**B=Body Part **(Their favorite body part of their partners)****

She likes your back, specifically your shoulders and shoulder blades. She likes holding onto them when she's straddling you.

**C=Cum **(Anything to do with cum basically ¦ I'm a disgusting person)****

She is a spit girl. She can't stand the taste of cum, it's too salty for her and she almost gagged the first time you came in her mouth.

**D=Dirty Secret **(Pretty self explanatory)****

She wants to try vibrating panties. She wants to be able to control what you feel even when you can't see her.

**E= Experience **(How experienced are they?)****

Like she said, they don't date on the Isle. Sex was common but also very risky because of diseases and unplanned pregnancy. So no experience.

**F= Favorite Position**

****

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

She's serious. She just wants to make you feel good and she doesn't want to cross any boundaries. ****

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Since coming to Auradon, she does try to keep herself regularly trimmed but she still says fuck shaving. She also has purple pubes **.**

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

She's a bit awkward with intimacy but she will kiss you and cuddle you during the moment.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Her favorite thing is to tease herself slowly until she can barely stand it and she'll go fast enough to make herself see stars when she finally cums.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

She's a huge fan of bondage. She likes being tied up more than tying you up. She likes using black silk ties over anything else and isn't a fan of having her legs tied.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Either your dorm rooms or in the carriage on the way to royal events. The thrill the royals might catch you is exhilarating to her.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

She likes seeing you dance and sing. She can hardly take her eyes off of you.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)**

Anything to do with pain or not being able to see is a huge no for her.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

She likes receiving more than giving. Her favorite thing to do is to ride your face while maintaining her death grip on your hair.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

She starts slow and sensual at the beginning, almost hesitantly. As she gets further along, she'll get faster and rougher.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

She really likes quickies because of the excitement of someone realizing they've both been gone too long. This doesn't happen very often though. Maybe once a month or so.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

It takes a bit of convincing to try something new, especially if she didn't like the last thing you tried. Majority of the time, she'll do it for you **.**

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

She usually goes 2 or 3 rounds with each one lasting about 10 minutes.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

She bought a vibrator on a whim and she was blushing the entire time. She wasn't exactly sure how to use it but you're more than happy to teach her.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

She's not really a teaser. She's more of a straight to the point person.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Mal doesn't make a lot of noise. It's mostly just pants and quiet whimpers.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

She likes to take polaroid pictures of you in the bed after sex. She thinks you look beautiful and godlike after being wrecked.

**X = X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Mal is so tight, it is literally unreal. Also she has purple pubes like I said before.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Mal likes to think her sex drive isn't that high but it's actually very high in comparison to other people's **.**

**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  

It doesn't take long at all. Mal puts herself 100%, mentally and physically, so she's exhausted when you finish.


End file.
